


Lightening Rounds

by Miscellaneousmando



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Motherhood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneousmando/pseuds/Miscellaneousmando
Summary: Quick write ups of prompts ^.^
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack | Whiskey/Reader, Oberyn Martell & Reader, Oberyn Martell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. To Try Again, To Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write sitting on Whiskey’s lap and just being held? 😍

“Jack…I’m so proud of you…of us…”

He hushed you gently, curling his fingers in your hair while his other hand laid splayed across the small of your back. Jack was rocking slowly, holding you as close as he could to his body without hurting you. All he wanted to do was to just _hold you._

His cologne was intoxicating, the smell of leather and wood and all the things that made Jack, well, Jack. You took in a deep breath before kissing his neck, nibbling on the tight cord that always gets him going. It was a natural response on your end—the only way to stop the tears from flowing was to get the both of distracted. But before you could do too much damage, Jack shook you off with a grunt.

“Not now, darling. Let me just hold you.” He murmured, eyes squeezed shut. Jack didn’t know if he should be crying or laughing or jumping up and down with you in his arms. The emotions he wanted to feel were buried deep—deep and lost. And he wanted so desperately to give them to you. To show you that he was more than just a silly old cowboy. To show that he loved you beyond what words could ever explain.

He wanted to, but he was tired—he’s older now. Much older than the first time he heard this news, and much more tired and worn down than when he left for his last mission. You always did argue with him that he was a good man, a strong man who could tackle anything. So perhaps, he wasn’t too old to start a family…maybe just too scared.

But, he did it. He finally did it. Maybe this was god’s way of giving him a second chance, one where nothing could ever go wrong. Maybe it was _her_ way of telling him it was ok to try again. To try and build what they couldn’t have with _you_. And Jack would protect you with his life. Both of you.

“I just…darling I just can’t believe we did it—we’re gonna be—” Jack pulled back, cupping your face. You were crying, big, watery eyes staring back at his own. He could look into those eyes forever. Silently, Jack hoped they would have your eyes, the most beautiful eyes. In fact, he wanted them to look just like you—from the top of your head to the tip of your toe, you were perfect.

“Baby, I’m just so proud of you.”

You choked back a sob, hugging him tightly as he rocked you again, the comforting feeling beginning to lull you to sleep. Gently, you rested your head against his shoulder, eyes closed, and breaths soft. With the life you and Jack lead, you were going to need a lot of rest in order to take care of the little one.

He would allow it, unlike most nights when he returned home from a long mission. God be damned, he would stay in this very position forever if it meant you’d be here, safe, and in his arms. Jack swooped down to press a kiss to the side of your head, squeezing you gently as he chuckled—

“So when’s the next appointment, huh? I wanna make sure I’m there for you.”


	2. Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’d like to request kisses 7 (exhausted parents kiss) with Oberyn. If you don’t write for Oberyn I think that would fit lovely with agent Whiskey. Thank you

“Good night, papa!”

  
“Goodnight. Now off to your chambers, my little viper. And rest well—The sun rises early, you know.” Oberyn chuckled as he sent the toddler off with his chambermaids.

  
Daeron had always been quite the troublemaker. At only age 3, he had begun to wreak havoc upon your daily life. Oberyn tried to coax you into letting the nurses do most of the work, but as a first-time mother, you simply couldn’t let that happen. You fed him from your own breast and swaddled him after his baths. And at times, you deeply, deeply regretted it.

“I love our little viper, but he is such a handful. I don’t understand how you’re so patient with him.” He admitted as he watched the boy run off with the maids in tow. Oberyn raised eight girls, none of them as rambunctious as this little boy. But he couldn’t bring himself to admit that Daeron was just a little too much like his father. 

  
You laid back with a soft sigh, rubbing your temples. Daeron could play and scream for hours on end, and no one seemed to care except for you. ‘Because he’s Oberyn’s only son, a prince and rightful heir.’ You watched as the said man traipsed over to your side, climbing in the bed next to you. 

  
“My sunshine, why the long face? Are you unhappy? Do you re—”  
“No, I’m just…tired. You and Ellaria know so much about being parents and I’m just…” You glanced at Oberyn before looking away. “I’m no one, really.”  
Oberyn scoffed, pulling you tight to his chest. “Really, my dove? You are the lover of the Prince of Dorne, the mother of his only son, a beautiful and strong woman, and my little sun.

  
You smiled wearily, cheeks flush at his words. That drawl always did make your heart sing, and being held in praise made you joyous. But you were not born of noble blood, nor had you been raised by your own mother. It was a resentment that you hold deep in your bones, and you could only hope you were doing everything right. “Am I a good mother? Almost as good as Ellaria?” 

  
“Of course, my sunshine. You are an amazing mother, but you must not compare yourself to Ellaria—it will only make you feel incompetent when always comparing yourself to someone else. You are both the lights of my life, and you are both remarkable mothers.” Oberyn pressed a kiss to your forehead before playfully trailing them down.

  
You smiled, letting him take your lips. His kisses were light and slow, bringing you solace despite your insecurities. They weren’t his usual feverous ones, but they were those that he gave you when your worries grew large. ‘If you’ve made it this far, you can make it to the end. Oberyn chose you,’ you reminded yourself. 

  
Oberyn rested his forehead against yours, a tired but loving gesture. But you knew better than to believe that was all he was giving to you. His warm hand snaked down, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he drew up the skirt of your chemise. 

  
“Perhaps our next will be a little calmer, hm?”


End file.
